Life of a Superhero Parent
by Prodigy16
Summary: A year after the Reach invasion, Dick decides to proposed to Zatanna. How will they cope with the changes in their lives as they become parents.


**Hi guys this is my Chalant!Family fanfic. It is not related to my one-shot Our Little Robin. You will also have to read my Notice story to know I changed Zatanna's powers so the childrens powers will be different to.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Prologue

It's quite and there's a few in the restaurant, so he is a little less nervous. They just ordered, he's thinking he'll do it after the dinner. That way there's no interruptions.

"Dick are you alright? You're very quite" she asked.

Dick stares into those blue eyes. Zatanna Zatara, the girl who stole the heart of Dick Grayson. They dated when the were teens, but broke it off for stupid reasons. After Wally came back from being trapped in the speed force, Dick came back and confessed his love for her, in front of the whole team and Justice League. After months of dating they decided to move in together. Dick still isn't on the team but still patrols BludHaven and training to work with the police force, while Zatanna quite the League to be a Journalist and Photographer.

"Yeah I'm fine Zee. Nothing to worry about" Dick replies. Zatanna knows something's wrong but pushes it aside.

"It's nice that we can get some alone, Dick. I feel like we haven't been really alone in ages" she said. She looks at him like asking 'You know what I mean' and yeah he does. Of course they sleep in the same bed but that's different, they're asleep.

"Yeah I get it Zee, but right now it's just you and me. Oh look here come our food" Dick said. The lovely smell fills their noses as the waiter places the food in front of them.

"Look's tasty" Zatanna smiles as she grabs her fork and starts eating her pasta. Dick smiles at her and eats his rare steak.

. . .

They're finished their food and Dick thinks it's a perfect time to ask now. He places his hands on Zatanna's and she looks at him confused but he starts talking

"Zee, you are the most beautiful, smart, sexy, kind and fun person I know. We've had a lot of complications in our lives, with finding the time for each other. And I was stupid for letting you go and I never want to do that again. I want to wake up every morning knowing your there. I want to have children, raise a family with you. I know it's only been a year since we've gottin back together but..." There are tears in Zatanna's eyes as Dicks goes down on one knee and pulls out a box.

"Will you marry me?" Dick asked. He open the box and there's a simple diamond ring in the box. It's simple but still beautiful.

"Oh Dick, yes! I will marry you!" Dick slips the ring on Zatanna and pulls her into a passionate kiss. All the customers are cheering and clapping as the two kiss. "I love you" Dick whispers. "I love you, too" Zatanna whispers back.

* * *

It's a busy day, and people are running around trying to get things done. The moment M'Gann heard about the engagement, she instantly started plans. The wedding is being held in Italy where Zatanna is from. The girls are getting Zatanna ready for her wedding in the main house.

"What do you guys think?" Zatanna asks, stepping our from the room. She's wearing a simple yet elegant white dress. It hugs her figure and flows at the bottom. He hair is down and a little curly with a tiara and vail on her head. She has a little bit of mascara and lip gloss.

"Zee you look gorgeous"

"Stunning"

"Beautiful"

"Zee you look like a princess"

Everyone was giving their compliments, adoring her in her dress. Zatanna was the youngest in the original team, so it was like their little sisters wedding. Her bridesmaids were Artemis, Rachelle, Karen and Cassie. The bridesmaids wore a lilac coloured fitted dress. "Thank you guys. I can't believe I'm getting married" Zatanna sighed. It's like a dream come true, she gets her happily ever after. "Believe it girl cause we have to go now, It's almost time." Rachelle said.

. . .

"Dick calm down, everything will be fine" Wally was trying to calm down a nervous groom "What if something goes wrong, have you got the rings? Where's my vows? Oh, god I am gonna ruin this whole day" Dick panicked. "Dude calm down, I have the rings and your vows are in your pocket. Look all you have to do is do the ceremony, say your vows, place the ring on her finger and then all you will have to do is enjoy yourself" Wally said calmly. Dick couldn't help but worry, he was only planning on doing this once with the one girl. Not something to mess up. "Guys, the girls our outside now." Connor warned. Dick looks to side. He picked Wally, Mal, Tim and Kaldur for his bestmen.

The music starts playing as the doors open. Zatanna walks down the isle smiling, showing off her white teeth. After her are Amistad, Rachelle's son, the paige boy and Helena, Selina and Bruce's daughter, as flower girl. Dick and Zatanna's eyes are locked and are both smiling. She reaches the alter, and Dick's heart skips a beat.

The ceremony goes by fast, but it went perfect. Dick didn't mess up on saying his vows. By the time the priest said 'You may now kiss the bride' Dick pulled Zatanna into a passionat kiss. Everyone cheered, as Dick picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the church.

They made it to the hotel, having a lovely meal. Then they made there way over to the dance floor, where they had their first bride and groom dance.

"We're married" Zatanna sigh.

"Finally" Dick smirked.

"So where are we going on our honeymoon?" She Asked. Dick wouldn't tell her until after they were married.

"Well _Mrs_ Grayson, I booked us on a private ship cruise around Europe" Dick told her. Zatanna's eyes widen. She always wanted to go to Europe, _He must of remembered,_ She thought.

"Mr Grayson, you are one remarkable man, you know that?" Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you, Zee" He smiled softly pulling her closer to him as they danced.

"I love you" Zatanna whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered back.


End file.
